The Mockery of Fate
by thefanficwriter
Summary: She made a mistake of leaving him behind. Now all she wants is to have him back. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Mockery of Fate

**A/N: **I tried to do that iPod shuffle challenge that I saw on a couple of stories. Didn't work out so well. It was a start for this story though! I intended these to be independent drabbles but as I went on I realized that they were all connected, so I decided to come up with a title for it. Oh yes—I've given this fanfic an M rating because of future sexual content. Since the chapters are hella short (kinda like a vignette, except longer), don't expect it to be graphic. And if you wanted graphic sexual content, sorry, I don't do that stuff. Maybe in the future I might but I don't see that happening for a _long _time. So if you were expecting graphic sex scenes, get out now. Otherwise, you'll just get upset. And no, I don't own Sweeney Todd...kapeesh?

* * *

><p><strong>I. The Mockery of Fate<strong>

Inspiration: Why by Miliyah Kato

Often she wonders what she has done to deserve such a cruel punishment. Had she not made it clear enough to her parents that she did not want to be tied with this Albert Lovett? Had she not said enough insults to the disgusting old man? Had she not done enough to push him away?

Now there they are above them, the newly-wedded tenants residing happily as though mocking her for the rest of eternity. What's even worse is that they aren't just _any_ tenants—it's Benjamin Barker and his _wife_, Lucy. Benjamin Barker, her childhood best friend, her partner in crime—and Lucy, the ever-so-silent, delicate yellow-haired lass.

Since the day Benjamin and she met, the two of them were inseparable. It was only a matter of time when they became lovers—in secret, that is. Why, if it wasn't for her family's horrible financial circumstance and this damned Albert Lovett (who was fifteen years her senior, for the love of God!) coming along, she would've been allowed to marry the one man who had her heart. Alas—life did not work that way. She had to leave Benjamin for her family's sake, and now here he was, living under the same roof with her—with his _wife_...Lucy, the virtuous, delicate, yellow-haired lass. And they have a daughter too!

She didn't know much about Lucy, except that she was from a well-off family. The girl was quiet in nature, and never bragged about her social standing. She was a proper lady; she dressed and acted like a woman should. She never bore any animosities to the young lass; then again, she never tried to get close to her either, and neither did Benjamin—and that's what puzzled her the most. During those times that she had evaded contact with them, had she been fantasizing about the barber all along? When she was taken away to marry this wretched old Albert Lovett, had she seized the opportunity to take the barber to herself, to make him forget about _her_?

Ah, it seems that the world is really mocking her. How else can the four of them end up under the same roof? Why does it have to be her? If anything, it should be her husband that should be punished! Her only mistake was leaving behind the love of her life to save her family from financial doom. Is this her punishment for that?

Benjamin Barker has a daughter now. He has a loving wife, and a daughter to keep him happy. There is no way Benjamin will ever come back to her again—she's just going to have to live with the consequences.


	2. Loneliness

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Loneliness<strong>

Inspiration: Futari (Two of Us) by Yuya Matsushita

"Nellie..."

She hated nights like these. They always ended tragically. She's tried ignoring them, yet it seems that the more she tried to avoid him, the more often these unwelcomed visits occurred.

"Nellie, please..."

She wants to succumb, but she knows it will only do nothing but upset her.

"I need you..."

It isn't real. All of this isn't real.

"Nellie..."

Benjamin Barker will never need her. He will never love her—not anymore.

"Nellie, _please_ talk to me..."

None of this is real. She knows it isn't real. Benjamin Barker has been gone ages ago. He was transported for a crime he didn't commit. He was as good as dead.

"Nellie..."

And that's why no matter how much she wants to believe it, she knows he really isn't there with her. It's just her mind playing tricks on her again.


	3. Contentment

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p><strong>III. Contentment<strong>

Inspiration: Lullaby by Emmy Rossum

It has become a regular occurrence now, their nights together. How it started she can't even recall anymore. All she knew was that she loved every moment of it—the way he reacted to her touches, the way he drove her to insanity whenever he planted heated kisses all over her body, the way he moaned her name and clung to her desperately as he reached his high—she loved every moment of it.

Yet she knows, despite their nightly routine, that his heart will never be hers. It will always belong to beloved Lucy, his virtuous yellow-haired maiden. She knows it will always be that way no matter how much she tries to convince herself that the barber has come to love her as much as she him. She knows she'll never have all of him; she'll never have him to herself. His yellow-haired angel will always be there no matter how much she tries to make him forget.

However, she is content. She is content with what she has now. It's an improvement after all (for he never allowed himself to be this close to her). He will never love her, and she has come to accept that. She'll never own him to herself, but at least—at least she can own him just for the night—and she is content with having at least that.


	4. Torture

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Torture<strong>

Inspiration: What Did You Do, Love? by Bae Seul Ki

He doesn't want to admit it. He wants to think it untrue, but in the end he knows he's only lying to himself. He hates that he feels this way; he should only feel this way for Lucy. But will he ever tell her? Will he ever admit it?

"Mr. T, brought ya breakfast."

As he nods tersely in response, he decides he won't. Yes, he may already love her, but it's far better to watch the baker throw herself at him in desperate attempts to make him fall. Of course, he already has—he'd just rather torture her until he's ready to say it.


	5. Powerless

**A/N: **I don't own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

><p><strong>V. Powerless<strong>

Inspiration: Never Enough by Epica

She's tired of it. She's done too much for him already. She'll never get what she wants. She can never expect _that_ from him.

She's sure of it this time—she doesn't care anymore how he'll get rid of those victims without her. She doesn't care anymore whether or not he'll succeed in his plan to kill the Judge and the Beadle. And if he gets discovered and arrested, she doesn't care anymore either.

She'll leave tonight. She'll take Toby with her and move to the seaside, just like she's been dreaming of. She's done. She's had enough. The barber can burn in hell.

"Nell…"

She feels his cold fingers gently running through bare her skin once more.

"Nellie…"

Once again, she's powerless to resist.

Perhaps she can hold off her plan for another night—tomorrow, for sure. She'll leave tomorrow night. But until then, she shall stay with him.


	6. Finally

**A/N: **Well folks, this is the last installment of this short story right here! Thanks to all that alerted, favorited, and reviewed. Thanks especially to **bookwatchertox** for reviewing. We all know the ending of Sweeney Todd was beautiful. No one wants to ruin it with a happy ending—but hey, I think Mrs. Lovett deserves one for once. So if you'd rather see Mrs. Lovett die, then go away now. That's my disclaimer for you guys. Oh yeah that, and me not owning Sweeney.

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Finally<strong>

Inspiration: Anata Dake Ga (You're The Only One) by Koda Kumi

"I love you..."

She doesn't want to believe it. Her mind is playing tricks on her again, she reminds herself, for this man will never love her. Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd, his heart sheltered only one person no matter whether that person is alive or dead.

She's nothing to him – just a murderer's accomplice, who at times satisfies his need for a woman's touch. He doesn't love her. Lust and love are two very different things. Yet as she feels his lips lightly brush against her collarbone once more, as she feels his touch, his heated kisses; as she hears him utter those same three words once more as his hands caressed her small figure, she realizes—

"I love you..."

—maybe he really _does_ mean it.

Benjamin Barker or Sweeney Todd, it really doesn't matter anymore. Sweeney Todd is nothing but another name. To her, Sweeney Todd is still Benjamin Barker, whose soul grieves for the loss of his beloved, whose soul is filled with vengeance. Whatever he chooses to call himself, it doesn't matter. She's finally got what she's been wanting all these years. This man, who's held her heart since she was a young girl, is back in her arms—and she's never letting go of him again.


End file.
